Madoka with a Twist: Freedom fighters
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: One day, Madoka is reading Oliver Twist. But what happens when her brother brings her into the book itself? Now she's up against notorious villains, handsome thieves, and a whole lot of hurt. But will she manage to find her way through this crazy misadventure? And will she ever tell Dodger that he's annoying? R&R to find out!
1. Ladies and Gentlemen

I looked out the window and sighed. I glanced down at the book in my hand._ Oliver Twist,_ the title read. It was about a little orphan boy that got mixed up with the wrong company.

I put the book down on my bed. _If I were in his place, what would I have done?_ But I didn't get the chance ponder this thought. My little brother suddenly burst into my room.

"Hey, look, Madoka, I can push you over!" He slammed me against the book, and the last thing I saw was a white flash.

I sat up, rubbing my head. I gasped. I wasn't in my room anymore! I was in the middle of a street and a horse drawn carriage was coming fast at me. I scurried to my feet and ran to the shade of the nearest tree.

I noticed what I was wearing for the first time. It was a raggy white dress that came to my knee. I had a torn blue apron. And my hair was done up in a messy bun. My feet were dirty and bare.

"Ello, Beautiful." I turn to were the voice came from. It was a boy with hazel eyes. He was wearing a brown tweed vest over a white baggy shirt. His trousers were black. And he had a brown hat that hid most of his hair, but I could see that it was red. He was rather handsome.

"Hello, " I replied,trying not to look him in the eye. He noticed.

"It's ok. I'm not going to bite."

"You could be lying, " I pointed out.

"That's right, I could be. But, now, tell me this; why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the stranger."

"Aye. I am. But only to you. Anyone else here would know me."

"Oh? Well, then, who are you?"

"You give me your name, pretty Lady, and I shall give you mine."

"What?! No! I asked you first."

"Aye. You did. But it's my name to give. And I'll not give it to someone who'll not give me their's. Do we have an agreement?"

I reluctantly nodded."If I must." I was not happy or comfortable with giving my name to this boy, to this stranger. But what alternative was there?

He was grinning like a maniac.

I hung my head, but answered, "Madoka. Madoka Amano." I suddenly got a rush of courage and my head snapped right back up. "Is that alright with you?" I spat.

The grin that he wore grew even larger. "I suppose it will do. I am called Dodger. The Artful Dodger, if you please."

"I don't." I closed my eyes for a moment, why did that name seem so familiar?

I turned, ready to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. And It wasn't gentle.

"Stay please." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

I sighed. "Were are we, Dodger?"

He wasn't paying attention, but when he heard his name he was immediately was on guard. "Hm. what?"

I sighed again. "I said, 'where are we?'"

"Oh, we're in London."

"L- Lodon?! But how?!"

"What do you mean how?"

"Well, I wasn't here before!"

"Ah,_ that_ would explain it!"

"That would explain what?!"

"The fact that you didn't try to alert the police. If you were really from here, you would have."

Then the weight of his name finally hit me. "You- you're a thief! A dirty, stinking, bloody thief!"

"Oh, now, I wouldn't go that far. But if you must know-."

"Yes. I must."

"-I barrow things without every returning them, or of having any intention of ever returning them."

"So you are a thief!"

"What?! No! Weren't you listening?! I'm a Permanent borrower."

"You're a thief! There's a difference between borrowing and stealing!"

"I think not."

"Well, I do."

"Then you're wrong."

"I am not and you know it! Stealing's what's wrong here."

"Borrowing."

"It's not borrowing if you don't plan to return it!"

"Says who?!"

"Says the law!"

"Aye. Well, the law's wrong!"

"What?! But- How is it wrong! It's the law!"

"Ah, please. There more like guidelines. Nobody follows them anyway."

"I follow them!"

"Then what you need is a little thing I like to call relaxation. You should try it sometime."

And with that, he turned and walked away. But I didn't follow.

* * *

This is my first story. Please R&R P.S. the stranger is indeed Gingka/the artful Dodger.

Note: Characters from _metal fight_ and _Oliver Twist_ will be paired as the same person.

Thank you.


	2. Meeting and greetings

I shivered as heavy rain battered itself against my small figure. I was laying under the tree, but it gave little shelter from my rainy fate. I closed my eyes, wishing that I was not here for the millionth time.

It took a few hours, but I slowly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. I awake to the sound of someone gasping.

"Where is it," I heard them say. "It was in my pocket a minute ago!"

I realized that he was talking about a pickpocket. I thought about Dodger and how he "borrowed" things. I looked among the crowd and saw the flash of red hair.

_No. It can't be. _But it was. Dodger was running through the crowd with his loot. I shook my head. _What an idiot. He's going to get caught!_

My eyes still followed him. And he saw me.

I got a wink and he ran towards me. He sat beside me underneath the tree.

"You're gonna get caught, you know."

"Wow, Madoka, what's this new-found concern that you're feeling about me? Wait! Don't tell that you actually care!"

"I do not!"

"Come on, I thought I promised already not to bite you. You know, it hurts that you're hiding your concern behind such a hideous lie. We both know that you care, but all you're doing is lying to yourself."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I said nothing. But Dodger wasn't quite finished yet. "Would it really be that bad to except the request of friendship from the likes of me?"

"I-I suppose, If I was careful-."

"Exactly. Come on, Madoka, what are you waiting for? You've got to make a decision."

"I- I-. I want to be your friend, Dodger."

"Good. Welcome to the world, Madoka. You'll hate it."

Over the week, Dodger and I spent time together. I found him rather funny and charming. And he always had the most amazing stories to tell.

"So you've never stolen something in you're life?"

"Nope."

"Never?!"

"Never. Never."

"What's wrong you? Stealing's the most fun anyone can have."

"I thought you said it was borrowing."

He blushed. "It is. But like I said before, it's also the same thing."

I socked him. "It is not!"

"Yes it is! Now, If you kick me again, I'll kick you right back."

"You're hopeless!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! This is the fifth time we've discussed this. And every time, you still don't get it."

"No, I get it. It's you who doesn't. They're the same thing, point blank. Period."

"Fine. I'm not arguing with you right now. We'll just say that you have your opinion and I have mine."

We were both silent for a moment, but then Dodger broke it, "You should meet my boss. Maybe he'd consider letting you have a job."

"Is this the same boss that has you steal stuff?"

"Barrow. Aye, he is a crook, but so am I."

"Yeah, but you also what's right from wrong. And I don't believe that anyone that would hire a mere child-."

"Teenager."

"-to steal things is a good person."

"Fagin may not be the best boss, but I'd rather work for him than starve. And by the looks of it, you're starting to."

"What? I'm not starving!"

"You haven't eaten anything in, what, five days?"

"Six," I mumbled.

"Exactly. You're hungry. The same happened to me. But then Fagin began hiring me to borrow and now I don't."

"I won't steal."

He sighed, standing up. "Well, at least eat the food I bring to you.' He paused, seemingly to think of what next to say. "You're a good friend. And a girl like you doesn't deserve to starve."

He kissed me on the brow. I watched silently as he left.


	3. Madoka, are you eating?

Over the next few days, Dodger brought food for me. We'd talk for awhile afterwards and then he'd leave, promising to bring more later.

But one day, something seemed to occur to Dodger.

"Madoka, I haven't seen you eat any of the food I've brought you. Are you eating it?"

"Of course I am!" I chuckled, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Oh, you are not! You blasted little liar! I borrowed that food for you!"

"No, you stole it! It belongs to the people who you took it from. It isn't right for you to steal from them when they may be just as starving, or even more!"

"Aye. And it's right that you do?!"

"It isn't right to steal!"

"That's not for you to decide!"

"But it is for me to decide what goes into my body. And that stolen crap never will!"

"Oh, yes it will! Even if I have to force it down you're throat!"

"How can you be okay with stealing from the poor?!"

"How can you be so stupid to starve yourself?!"

"No. I'm doing what's right! I'll not stand idly by while you steal and stuff both of our faces'."

"What would you rather have me do; steal and save our lives, or fast and die?!"

"I'd rather you do what's right!"

He was glaring so fiercely at me now. He leaned in really close to my face. "I will not allow you to starve while others thrive. I will not let you die because you feel like listening to insanity. And I will not let anything happen to you because you are possibly one of the only people keeping me sane. But, Madoka, that _crap_ you talk about so distastefully _will_ save our lives."

He gently stroked my cheek and kissed my lips. Then he took his leave.


	4. What are we?

As promised, I ate the food that he brought me. But every bit I took felt like poison in my mouth. And the first week, I tried to get away with not eating, but then he'd stay to make sure that it was eaten.

And so, there we were, two weeks later, while he sat near me, watching me like a hawk. Dang, that boy was persistent!

Then there was that kiss to think about. His lips had been warm and welcoming. And they made me want more. But nothing had happened since then.

"What? I'm going," I mumbled, taking another bite of bread. I was sitting under the tree with Dodger a foot away from me. I took another bite. But this time, I make sure to express my distaste for it by glaring at him.

He simply rolled his eyes and growled,"Eat it."

I finish it off and wipe the crumbs off my dress. "There. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." He didn't sound really happy.

"What's wrong?"

He blushed. "Ah, nothing."

"Oh, come on, you can't fool me, Dodger. Out with it!"

"It's just, I wish you'd eat by yourself. I hate that if I don't stay, then you won't eat. I wish that you'd take more care of yourself."

"Dodger, I don't do it to spite you, I just don't like eating other people's food."

"It's their fault for leaving food out for me to borrow." He scooted closer to me. He could have kissed me if he wanted to.

I appreciated him saying 'borrowed' instead of 'steal', even though that's what it was.

My thoughts were forced back as his lips slammed into mine. He gently pushed me against the tree. The same warm, welcoming feeling that I felt before returned, making its way through my being. His hands softly traced my outlines. My arms were around him neck. And he was grinning like a maniac. His tongue traced my lips, looking for an opening.

I woke with a start. My heartbeat was threatening to break from my chest.

_But why him?_


	5. Why me? Enter Kyoya

**I just wanted to warn you. This chapter is little more inappropriate than previous ones. But there are only two strange/inappropriate parts. But they're not that bad. But if you feel uncomfortable I urge you to stop reading. Thank you.**

* * *

I ran to an abandoned bar Dodger told me to go to if I needed to talk to him. I pried the rusty door open and walked inside. There were five long tables stretched across the room. Each chair held someone in it. Girls were walking around serving food and drinks. I looked around the room and finally spotted Dodger at a table talking to a little boy with blond hair. The boy looked ten years old. I made my way slowly through the server girls to his table.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

"Hey, we need to talk."

He glanced apologetically at the boy. "Sorry, Oliver, I'll be right back."

"'s'okay, Dodger." He was beaming at me. He had green eyes. And he seemed to be wearing cream jp's but they looked slightly casual.

Dodger grabbed my hand and pulled us through the crowd of server girls. He led me down a long hallway, then stopped right outside a door. "I want you to move in here." he said.

"What? Why?"

He sighed. "Because it's harder for me to bring you food in the town. Here it'd be easy. And anyway, sleeping under a tree is not a healthy or smart thing to do."

"Uh, okay. I guess."

"Good. "

He grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the room. "Welcome to your room. Nancy and I had it refurnished for your arrival."

"You knew I'd agree!"

"Well, you'd be stupid not to. It wasn't that hard to guess."

We went to a large wooden wardrobe. He pushed door open, revealing it to be full of dresses.

"They may be too big, I guessed your size. But Nancy would be thrilled to re-size them for you. She's loves sowing and putting people into misery. You'll love her."

I gently fingered a hot pink dress. It had a black bow on the waist. I smiled apologetically at him.

"I think I should change."

He nodded. "You do that. I'll be waiting on the other side of the door."

"Okay. Bye."

He walked away.

I striped down and pulled the dress onto my figure. It fit perfectly. I picked a pair of black shrug boots to compliment it. They went to my ankle.

I exited the room, and as promised, Dodger was there. He was staring at me.

"Do you like what you see?" I joked, laughing at his reaction.

He blushed and looked away. "Come on. Oliver's waiting for us."

Dodger took a seat next to Oliver and I took the other side of Dodger.

Oliver and Dodger were deep in conversation. I was bored so I told them that I was getting drinks. They barely acknowledged this.

I sighed then made a B-line to the counter.

"Excuse me, Miss," Said a voice. I turned around. There was a boy with blackish-green hair and blue eyes standing behind me. He was handsome.

"Hello, Sir. May I help you with anything?"

"Nah, I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink. A pretty girl like you deserves one for free."

I blushed at his compliment. "It's okay. I can manage."

"Oh, no. I insist."

He dropped two gold coins on to the counter and passed my drink to me. We then exchanged our names.

I ordered two more drinks for the boys, but he insisted on buying those, too. He dropped a few more coins, then we walked over to a random table.

I sat down in one chair and him in the other. "So tell me about yourself, Madoka Amano," he said.

"Well, there's not much to say, I guess. I'm not from here. I'm from a place far away."

"Where?"

I knew that he wouldn't understand that his London wasn't real. And that I was pushed into a book.

"Italy," I lied.

"Ah, that's not too far away."

"Oh, it's further than you know." I took a sip of my drink.

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to attend to some business."

"What is your favorite flower?"

"Blue orchids."

"Favorite animal?"

"That's a harder one. I have many."

"Well, what are your favorites, then?"

"Wolves, Dolphins, foxes, and whales."

He was grinning now.

"Well, what's your's!"

"Lions."

"The king of the jungle. Nice choice."

"Your's ain't that bad either, Touts. "

He was getting uncomfortably close. He leaned forward and I realized that he meant to kiss me.

"What's going on here?!" Boomed a new voice. Kyoya had pulled back. Dodger was glaring at him.

He pulled me from my chair, and stepped forward protectively. He was a few inches away from Kyoya's face.

"I don't appreciate you trying to hurt my friend, Kyoya."

"Who said I wanted to hurt her?"

"Your actions. All actions speak louder than words and your's were inappropriate."

"In what way, Dodger? What, are you jealous that I might bed the girl before you do?"

Dodger's fist slammed against his face. Kyoya was now lying on the ground , unconscious.

I was stuck to my spot, staring at him in shock as he turned around. His face flushed. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Madoka."

Before I could stop myself, I ran him and held him close. His arms latched around me too.

"Dodger?" I scanned the room, looking for the speaker. It was Oliver. "What happened?"

"Ah, nothing. Kyoya and I had a disagreement that's all."

After Dodger put Oliver to bed, he came to my room to make sure I was alright. I shivered as I thought of the disgusting words that Kyoya had said.

As if reading my thoughts, Dodger said, "It was wrong of Kyoya to have said what he said. I'm sorry you had to hear it."

I nodded weakly. I didn't trust myself to speak quite yet. But he wasn't done yet.

"Frankly I don't know how he came up with such a pompous idea that you and I are together."

_Are you jealous that I might bed the girl before you do, _Kyoya had said.

Tears made there way down my face. Dodger noticed and pulled me against him. We stayed like that for what seemed like an hour, but I knew it had only been minutes.

"That bad, huh?"

"What?"

"His words hit you that bad?"

I nodded again. "You shouldn't let an idiot like that get to you. You don't deserve it and he doesn't deserve to see your tears." He wiped my eyes with his fingers ever so gently.

I stared him in the eye for a second. Then he closed the distance between us. His lips were warm and sweet. He lightly griped both sides of my waist. And my hand rested on his chest. He pulled away after what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you, Madoka." He whispered into my ear. My fist closed around his shirt. And I pulled him into another kiss. This one was filled with an eerie passion. I could feel that warm sensation running through my being as his lips played over mine.

* * *

**Wow, Kyoya actually being charming?! And then he fouls it up. Yep, that's sounds about right. R&R please. Thank you, yours truly, SoScreamsAWhisper.**


	6. Apologies and acceptances

I woke up the next day with dodger sound asleep beside me. Nothing much had happened last night, but we had both been drunk on each other's love.

"Dodger," I nudged him impatiently. "Get up!"

He eyes slowly opened, he yawned lightly, and took everything in. "What happened between us last night?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He was just so oblivious!

"Nothing. Actually. We just kissed for a few minutes. Then you held me and we must have fallen to sleep."

"What?! That's stupid. Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Yes, Dodger. I'm sure. Nothing happened."

"Ah, that's too bad. If something had happened, I'm not sure you'd ever be able to reject me."

This time I couldn't help it. My eyes did a 360.

He caught that. "Hey, I'm only saying it as it is, Toots."

"My god, you sound _just_ like Kyoya."

He grinned. "Well, at least I'm still charming when I'm acting like that idiot."

I rolled my eyes again. "Just keep telling yourself that."

"I don't need to. You do for me."

"What? I do not!"

"Aye. You do."

"You're deluded."

"Nay. I'm right."

I climbed out of bed and grabbed a blue dress with and an orange apron from my wardrobe. It was a lovely combination against my maroon hair."

"Out. I need to change."

He gave me a long sign then departed. But before he left, he kissed my lips.

"See you in a few seconds."

I slipped into the dress and out the door. I met Dodger down at the bar. He was at the same table he was at yesterday. Oliver was beside him. There was a platter of food between the two. And then another one in the middle, then at the end. It was full of meat, fruits and eggs. I wasn't all that hunger, so I just selected a small vine of grapes and a slice of ham.

"Starve much?" He asked me, gesturing to my small meal.

I shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

He actually had the nerve to laugh at that! "Madoka, we're_ all_ starving. There's no hiding it."

"You may be. But I'm not."

"I repeat, we're all starving."

Oliver chuckled as our debate continued.

He had taken to following me around now too. Most of the time, I believed that it was because I was with his best friend. And Dodger actually trusted me to watch him with his assistance, although, he was never too far away. He was usually talking to other "borrowers" and shooting me funny looks. He was trying to make me laugh.

I hadn't seen Kyoya since our last unpleasant encounter, but I'm sure he was lurking around somewhere, using that stupid, charming tongue of his to get some poor girl's defenses down. He was a total tool! And a guy like that didn't deserve to get girls that easily. No matter how attractive you are. It just wasn't fair!

_Well, at least I got see Dodger punch you in the face, you conniving snake!_

"Hello, Toots," came a certain viper's voice.

I turn around and saw that Kyoya was indeed talking to me. He was wearing grey pants with a black vest over a green puffy shirt. He was leaning against a tree and he was looking me up and down. That infuriated me.

Oliver was suddenly silent. He was staring at Kyoya too. "Madoka?" he started.

"It's okay, Oliver. He was just leaving."

"No. I was just apologizing for the way I acted last night. It was wrong of me to have said such things. Can you ever possibly accept my apology? I mean it sincerely."

I looked him straight in the eye and realized that he _did_ really mean it. "Of course. I do hope we can be friends in the future." I smiled at him.

This time it was his turn to grin. "I think that could work." He said his goodbye and left Oliver and me there. I felt rather happy that he was my friend. Perhaps I had misjudged him after all.

I glanced over at Dodger and saw that he was grinning. He must have been proud of my acceptance of Kyoya.

* * *

**Okay, to clarify, Madoka is sixteen. Gingka seventeen. Yu ten. Kyoya seventeen or eighteen. More characters are soon going to be added. And kyoya will not go after Madoka like he did in the previous chapter again. They remain friends. R&R. Thank you.**

**E^8= SoScreamsAWhisper. (It's a weird face.)**


	7. Double Meanings

I slid down the trunk of a tree and closed my eyes to the fierce glare of the sun. "Ello, Madoka," Oliver was sitting in front of me. "Do you like Dodger?"

I could feel my lips pursing. "I don't _dislike _Dodger. We just- . Well, we're friends."

He looked sad as he replied, "Oh." But then he brightened. "So, he still has a chance?"

I said nothing for a moment. And then, "Oliver, did Dodger put you up to this?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Nope. It's all me."

I sighed. Oliver would get offended if I didn't answer him. "He doesn't _not_ have a chance with me."

He grinned again and ran to a group of other ten year olds.' I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

I felt an intense presence near me. I glanced up. Dodger was leaning against the same tree I was. He was chuckling under his breath.

I blushed. "Oh god, how long where have you been here?"

He smirked and shifted closer to me. "The whole time. So do you really think I have a chance with you?"

"No. None at all."

"Well, what was that you were telling Oliver? I'm pretty sure it was something like; he doesn't _not_ have a chance with me?"

My cheeks flushed even deeper. I faked a smile and said, "Yeah, you still have no chance."

He walked a few paces away, shook his head, then turned back to me. "You know, that's kind of funny. Considering that we might as well be together. But if you still need a crazy delusion, suit yourself."

He walked away, obviously pleased that I had not made an arguement. But in actuality, I had no response for such a far-fetched statement. It was crazy! But at the same time, I saw his point. We flirted and laughed and we had a good time. But that's what all friends do, isn't it? We were nothing special, were we?

But I already knew the answer, Dodger was right, we were a little more than friends.

But that wouldn't be so bad now, could it?

I looked after Dodger.

Yeah. It really could.

**Sorry. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. R&R.**


	8. We are Enemies?

** Chapter eight: Trouble in paradise **

I closed my eyes and clutched onto the branch above me. I was hiding from Dodger in this huge oak tree.

Her was seriously starting to annoy me. He'd been flirting relentlessly with me the whole week. It was starting to get annoying. But then, at other moments, there were the good times. He kept away creeps that probably wished me harm. That's one of the good things about Dodger, he gets so jealous if I talk to other guys, so he is extremely protective of me.

"Hey, Maddie," came is sly voice. I looked down. Dodger was standing a few feet under my swinging feet. He was staring up at me."What're you doing? Nothing dangerous, I hope."

I sighed. "If you call climbing a tree dangerous, then: yes, I suppose I need your help doing that."

He leaned against the tree in his usual spot, still looking up. "I don't need the sarcasm. I was just worried. You've been gone for a few hours. And I already shook down all those creeps that are always following you around."

I sighed again, then replied, "Look, Dodger, I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I honestly can take care of myself."

He was glaring at me now. "Who says I asked you?" he growled. "I don't your permission to be worried. And I definitely don't need you being a stubborn ass just because you feel like it."

I was furious. "Did you just call me a donkey?"

"Nay. I called you a stubborn Donkey."

I moved to a branch below and sat again, still swinging my feet. My hands gripped both sides of the branch.

I glared down at him. He was mirroring my actions.

Then I spoke. "You're so arrogant, you wouldn't know a viper if it came and bit you on the butt."

"Is that so? You know, you're the most ungrateful person I've ever met. You didn't even eat the food I gave you."

"Oh, we're always gonna come back to that, aren't we?" I mumbled. Dodger gave no sign of hearing me, so I added, "That's because you stole it," loudly.

"Really? This again? We always come back to this."He echoed my very thoughts.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "This coming from the Thief himself."

I almost fell out of the tree. If looks could kill, I swear I'd be dead, for the glare he gave me outmatched any evil stare I could _ever_ give him.

"Fine," he said, turning away. "Be like that."

I almost cried as he walked away.

_So much for lovers, _I thought miserably. _I should apologize, I mean, I did just attack him. Not just his job, this time, but his pride._ But that stubborn part of me refused to talk to Dodger right now, even if I _had_ insulted him.

I slipped down from my branch and ran straight to my room. I closed the door. Tears were already starting to make their way down my face.

_Why do I feel like this? How does he do this to me? _

I stripped down into my underclothes and crawled into bed. I fell asleep to the sound of my tears.

The next morning, I decided to sit with a group of girls instead of at _his_ table. I hadn't apologized and I still felt obliged to keep it that way. He sat with Oliver, Kyoya, and a group of others I didn't know. Among them was a boy that looked the same age as Oliver. He had light green hair and wore blue breeches with a yellow shirt. Then there was a girl with three pink piggy-tails. She looked the same age as the boy and Oliver. I didn't catch either of their names.

One of the girls at my table poked my arm, pulling my eyes from Dodger's table. She was a girl that looked sixteen like me. She had light sky blue hair and she was seriously pretty.

"I haven't been able to make Dodger as mad as he is now since I was six. So what you did to him, you must tell us."

I glanced around the table. Every girl stared at me with huge eyes. They obviously knew that there was a story to tell and they also expected my to tell it, so I did.

when I was done, the blue haired girl, whose name, she told me, was Nancy,** (A/N: Hikaru. Also Kenta and Tithi.)** shook her head and whistled softly.

"Good job, Kid," She said, "I couldn't accomplish what you did in a day. Nor even mere seconds."

I blushed as they all congratulated me.

_What had Dodger done to them to make them act this way, _was what was left in my mind as they slowly departed. Soon I was left with only Nancy. She was actually pretty funny. I remember Dodger talking to me about her. His explanation wasn't far off.

There had also been a girl named May. She had black hair and a kind face. Very pretty. Then there had been Sofia. She had white hair, but she was no older than Kyoya. She had the most startling green eyes I'd ever seen.

After breakfast, I hid away in my room. I still had no desire to see Dodger. I was pretty sure he felt the same. That is, until I heard the knock at the door.

I got off the bed and answered the door. There was no one there. I looked down and saw a note. It was addressed to me in Dodger's writing. I had half the mind to through it into my fireplace, but my curiosity got the best of me. I opened it. It read.

_Maddie,_

_Meet me in the courtyard._

I gritted my teeth in frustration. That's all he wrote!

I desperately wanted to ignore the letter, but I got the feeling it was one of those times when Dodger made an order sound like a request.

I sighed and ran out the door and down to the courtyard.

He was facing away from me, leaning against the tree.

"Oh, I'm so glad we're on speaking term now, " I snapped. "you know, 'cause I wouldn't want your message from your own mouth instead of on a piece of paper."

He turned around. He was wearing a smirk. He shrugged. "I knew you would come either way."

"Well, it's nice to know you think highly of me."

He rolled his eyes.

I turned around with the intent on walking away from him and this conversation. He grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

I tugged my arm, but he was too strong. He was openly grinning now, obviously amused with my struggle. I tried one more time, but it was still hopeless.

"Fine, Dodger, have it your way. What do you want?"

His arms wrapped around my waist, and he was suddenly really close to my face. "Is it that hard to figure out?"

He closed the distance between us, his lips gently caressing mine. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. And it took another moment for to respond. I fumbled blinding for his shirt. I grabbed the clothe that covered his chest, afraid that he might pull away. I knew he knew what I was thinking because I felt him smirk against my lips. I wanted to tell him to shut up, but found I had not the breath, nor air to say it. I got the feeling he meant for that to happen, too.

He pulled away, but his arms still held me.

"Get it now?" He asked.

I nodded, speechless.

It was crystal clear.

Dodger loved me.


	9. I know what we are now

It had been a week since that kiss. Dodger and I hadn't even talked since then. And It was enough to drive me out of my freaking mind. But I got the feeling he felt the same. I tried to reconnect with him, but it was so hard. I had no idea what I was suppose to say after that. Kyoya told me that he just didn't know what to say to me either. That I scared the heck out of him. That he wasn't used to feeling the way that he was feeling. I got that, but I still wanted to talk.

"I know what we are now," I said to him, one day when we were both outside and I had finally realized what I had to do.

He was grinning at me. "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Well, we're more than friends, but both less than ready to be in a relationship." 

"So what do we do?"

"We see how it works out. I'm willing to be an "us" if your ready for it."

"Yeah. I'm ready. It's all i want."

"So we're a couple?"

"Yeah. I suppose we are."

He was smiling minutes ago, and now I'm smiling too.


	10. I wanna dance with you

Dodger and I were about ready to tell the group what we had decided on being. It was a little hard finding the right words to use, but it was exciting putting a lable on us. We were a team, we had to work together if this was going to work. And I was still at that stage where I wasn't sure it would. But that's why we were testing.

I had asked Dodger to gather all our friends, and so there we were. Telling what we had become to the people that were most dear to us. Their reaction was to be expected. But how they did it, well, it had surprised us.

A cheer lit the air. And there was laughter. Nancy and the other girls were laughing so hard, it could be heard everywhere.

"Finally," Nancy kept saying over and over again. "You guys are finally together. But then, that's not really all that surprising It's true love. It's written all over your faces.

Kyoya had asked to talk to Dodger in private. I watched with interest as Dodger followed him out. I couldn't help, but follow them out into the hallway. But I made sure to keep hidden.

Kyoya started. "You hurt her, Dodger, and I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Nay! I wouldn't dream of it! Never!"

"Well, you'd better not."

And then he was gone. His form disappearing down the corridor.

Dodger was leaning against the wall now. He was staring at where I was hidden. It was almost like he could see me.

"Come out from behind that door, will you?" He asked. Well at least, now I knew why he'd been acting like he could see me. The reason: He could. I slowly came out from behind the door.

"Who'd you know I was there?"

He chuckled gently. ""Cause I know you. I knew that if I follow Kyoya, you'd follow me."

I blushed heavily and looked down at the floor. "Yeah, I suppose you do."

He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms round me. He held me there for a few minutes. No words were said. And it was perfect!

"Nancy wants to throw a party, you know." I informed him.

He chuckled wryly and responded. "Oh god."

"Really? That bad?"

"Oh, you weren't there the last time she decided to throw a party. There was fire everywhere."

This time, I laughed. "Oh, how'd she manage that?" 

He shook him head. He was grinning like a moron. "It's Nancy. She has her ways."

Three hours later and there was music coming from a violin that Dodger had stolen for Nancy.

I was sitting there trying to hear over the laughter that seemed to come from every part of the room. Tithi and Oliver were dancing. Kenta was a few feet away doing the same with Sala. And even Kyoya had decided to dance. He held a girl that I couldn't name close to his body. Nancy was in the arms of a boy with white hair. He had one red streak. He looked around seventeen. I found it cute that even someone as wily as Nancy could have their heart tamed. Chao-xin and Mei-mei were dancing. Sofie was with Wales. And Julian was talking to Klaus and nodding at two blondes frequently. The blondes in question were giggling whenever they were gestured to. It was a funny scene to take in.

"Want to dance." I glanced up. Dodger wore that crazy grin that he always had on.

"Yeah. Why not."

Dodger took my hand and let me to the dance floor. His arms rested around my waist. And my hands were clasped around his neck. My head rested gently against his chest. I could hear him gently singing along with the violin to a song I had never heard before. His voice was amazing. if made me feel like he was letting me know a bit more about him. And I liked that.


	11. Enter Fagin I also need a plan

I glanced out the window. A minute previously, a rock had flown up, and tapped on my window. I looked down and saw that Dodger was the perpetrator of the crime.

I opened the window and shouted out, "What are you doing, Dodg?"

"I want you to get dressed and come outside."

"Why?"

"Because I have something for you. Now come down, will you?"

I rolled my eyes, but responded, "Fine. But you know I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one, I think."

I sighed, but went to my wardrobe and changed into a long, deep blue dress, with lime green sleeves. It had a blue flower in between the breasts. It was quite beautiful, even the colors matched, though you wouldn't think so without a detailed description. It fitted me perfectly.

I turned tail and ran downstairs. Dodger was outside with a man that I had never seen before. He was tall with black hair. It had one blond streak in it. I could tell that he wasn't royalty, but he spoke as if he was. He also acted like one of those pompous jerks that you could always find on school grounds. But this man was clearly around the age of twenty. But he was handsome, not that I was checking, though.

I held out my hand the way I'd seen Nancy do it when meeting someone new.

He gently kissed my hand and replied, cheerily, "Hello. Fagin at your service."

I remembered when Dodger told me that his boss was named Fagin, I put two and two together, and realized that I was talking to the big boss. I didn't like him on sight, and now I knew why. This was the man who paid children to thieve and lie, turning them into little monsters. And that, I just found, was despicable.

But I forced myself to smile and greet, "Hello. I am Madoka Amano."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Amano," he was so charming for someone who trained thieves. But then, looks can be deceiving, can't they?

"A pleasure to meet you, too." I almost spat this. I hope he couldn't tell.

"Madoka, this is my boss," Dodger broke in. I guess he didn't like not being included in this conversation.

"Oh, is he now?" I went along with his false pretense. I knew why he wanted to keep this up, so I decided to go along with his crazy shenanigans. After all, the book also said that Fagin wasn't the best gangster around to have a meaningful conversation with, not that I usually engage gangsters in conversation, but this was different.

This was my guy's boss. I had to make a good impression, even if he was a crazy, bloodthirsty psychopath.

"Aye, he is. Now run along." Dodger said.

I didn't like the fact that he w talking to me like I was a dog, but then, I also didn't want to talk to this guy any longer than I have to.

"As you wish, Master." I made sure that Dodger could tell that I was angry. He did. I could tell because he flinched ever so slightly. He obviously knew that I was not in the right mind frame to be mocking.

I turned and ran over to meet Nancy in the girl's group. They were talking about their lastest boy conquests.

Nancy's included that guy with white hair that she had danced with the night previous. Turns out he wasn't as shy as I had thought that he would be. He and Nancy had gone quite a ways out, but not all the way, bless her soul, she'd had sense enough to keep that.

Mei-mei and Chaoxin were officially together, though. And Sofie and Wales. Even Kyoya had a crush that he asked out. I thought it was sweet that he had someone, too. And Dodger had me, of course.

But the Fagin, I felt, was something to worry about. If he was here, then that means that something big was about to go down. And I got the idea that it wasn't going to be good.

But that just means that I need a plan. And a good one, at that.


	12. Talking well into the night

I went to bed that night feeling upset. I hadn't gotten to see Dodger all day. Fagin had taken over everything. He was even commanding the other children to steal things. It made me feel sick to my stomach. He also seemed to have a knack for being extra hard on Oliver. And I could tell that Oliver was scared to death of him. Even Nancy was all business now. And that had to be a bad sign.

I sighed then pushed back the covers and lit and candle. I walked down the corridor with the stick and knocked on Dodger's door. I heard a muffled protest, then the door opened. Dodger was standing there, right in front of me, but he was shirtless. I was surprised to see that he had a six pack.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

He nodded. "Aye, come right in."

I followed him back into the room and sat on him bed, right beside him.

Suddenly, he laughed. Its chuckles filling the empty night.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're so cute in your nightgown."

I playfully hit his shoulder with the psalm of my hand. "Shut up."

He mock sighed. "Alright, if I must."

"No. Don't really!" I sounded like a five year old asking for a Christmas present.

He faked a sigh again, then added, "Fine. As you like."

"Yeah, it is "as I like." Now behave. And listen, while you're at it."

He nodded. Then pretended to zip his lips and threw away the key.

I resisted the ever present urge to roll my eyes, but I didn't.

"I don't like Fagin. There's something about him that's wrong."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "How long did it take you to figure that one out?! I've known that from the bloody start!"

"Oh, hush up. I have a plan."

His kind face was replaced with that devious grin of his.

"I'm listening." He said.


	13. Meaningful conversations

I was annoyed. I hadn't gotten to see Dodger at all today. And that just made me mad. And I knew who to blame. Fagin.

That man had ruined my schedule. And what's worse, he'd taken to acting like he was my employer, too. I mean, what's up with that? It was just crazy!

And everyone around me seemed to be so afraid of him. Even Nancy was't cracking jokes anymore. And Fagin seemed to have a knack for making Oliver's life far harder than it had to be. I didn't like that either. So, as you can see, there was a lot for me to brat about.

I made the mistake of walking past Fagin, one day and he stopped me.

"Miss Amano, would you mind fetching me a nice cup of tea?"

Even though he phrased it as a question, but I knew that it was an order. But at least I know where Dodger got it. That effect to phrase things differently, but still get the meaning across.

I nodded politely, but I was secretly gritting my teeth. "As you wish, Sir."

I turned and ran to get what he had "requested" from the pantry.

I bumped into an old friend. It was Dodger.

"So, where'd you get to? I missed you."

He shrugged. "Fagin's kept me busy. But I am sorry that I didn't visit you."

I fought disappointment, but said, "Nah, that's okay. You had a lot on your mind."

"Aye, Fagin's got me running around like a dog. I hate it!"

"Then why are you doing this, Dodger?"

He sighed. "It's difficult to explain." He paused for a moment, then added, "Look, the thing is, Fagin tends to off the things I care about when I disobey him. I'm stuck and I have no way out. But you make it all worthwhile, and now that I have you, Fagin will never hurt you. I refuse to let that happen."

"Are you saying that Fagin might threaten to kill me to get you to do what he wants you to do? That's insane!"

"But that's how he is. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants." His eyes were downcast and he seemed distant. Then he said,"If you want to leave, I completely understand. I know that girls don't tend to like being threatened. So, it's okay with me if you leave."

I was surprised. Did he really think that I would leave him for such a stupid reason?! I'm not that stupid!

"Well, it's not okay with me. Look, Dodger, that's not ever going to happen. He can threaten me as much as he wants. I won't leave you."

"But, Madoka, he means it! When he says, "dead" he means dead. He's complete business."

"Like I care!"

"Madoka, listen. He... will... kill... you!"

I almost slapped him.

"I... heard... you... the... first... time!" I copied him.

The laugh that filled the air was full of pride and relief.

"Thanks, Madoka!" He cried, throwing his arms around me.

And I knew he meant it. Forever, probably. Great! That means I'm stuck with Dodger forever.


	14. Copy cat

**Sorry, I haven't been posting. I lost my inspiration a bit, but no worries, it's back.**** So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it...**

The next morning, when I woke up, I went to fetch so tea for Fagin. He had ordered it earlier.

It had been six months sine I had met Fagin, and two years since I came here. Everything just seemed so normal to me. So familiar. Like I belonged. I'd even caught myself saying things like, "Aye," "Nay," "'Ello," and "Toots" or "Darin'" in a British accent. All words that Nancy, Gingka, Kyoya, and about every other orphan here used.

_Yep, I definitely fit in. Far too much time spend with Gingka and Kyoya will do that to someone. The lucky one. The others get driven mad. And those are the normal ones._

I guess I'm just lucky to be mad along with the rest.

Nancy came over to me to tell me, "Fagin wants to see you in "his" office."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be soon."

"Okay."

I walked to Fagin "office". It was the last door on the left to a whindy corridor.

I knocked. "Mr. Fagin, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Miss. Amano, come right in."

I entered. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"Nothing really. I just need to know what Kukku is making for dinner."

Kukku was the cook. She was a twenty-one year old woman that had a thing for the popular bad-boy, Choaxin.

"Um, I believe thick curred chicken with mango chutney."

"Sounds delightful."

"Sir, is that all?"

"I believe for now."

I turned to walk away, but he called me back. "Wait! one more thing."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Will you please call me when it's ready?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Very well. Leave me."

I walked up the stairs, Dodger next to me. "I'm really glad that you decided to stay. I really means a lot to me," he said.

"Dodger-."

"No. Let me say what I have to say, or I swear it'll kill me. It meant a lot, Madoka. It _really_ meant a lot. So thank you."

"I just did what you'd do in my situation."

"That may be so, but it still shows you care. That's what matters."

"True. But, just to be clear, if I go down, you're going down with me."

He grinned, stretching out a hand, which I take. "Deal. I really wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, that's a relief; you wouldn't get it any other way."

And with that, I walked away. But as I did so, I swear I could feel Dodger shaking head and smiling.

_Yep, no other way._

I went up to my bedroom, and closed the door. I needed some time to myself without thieves bugging me every second.


End file.
